Time Goes By
by l7loser182
Summary: Ashley Ashford is asked to go to Hogwarts she is joined by her two friends Rebecca O'Ryan and Meg Mazany they meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in there 7th year.
1. Default Chapter Title

Time Goes By 

Chapter 1 

The 3 

The plane landed. Ashley watched out of her window. She all ready missed America, her friends, and her family. How could she agree to come to Hogwarts? How could she of agreed to that letter, but she did and no use looking back now.Anyway Dumbledore needed her and she wouldn't let him down.She read the letter she was to go to platform 9 3/4. First she had to get too the train station. God she thought as she looked around this is so different from Chicago. She felt so out of place she was wearing bellbottoms and a spaghetti shirt that said Old Navy. She had a backpack on one shoulder and holding a carry on bag. She was listening to her Walkman.

She decided to walk up to a man.He looked middle aged with a bald spot on his head.His brown eyes had knowing behind them, and his smile was welcoming.He smiled at her and she smiled back, "Excuse me sir, but would you know where the train station is?"

He nodded and answered, "Of course just take bus 4 it should be the first stop." 

"Thank you sir," she waved goodbye.She started to follow the signs that read bus depot.She got on bus 4, which just her luck got there when she did.The bus wasn't that full just a couple of people.She got off at the first stop, which was the train station. 

Great she thought as she walked in-between platform 9 and 10 no 9 ¾. I am going to be so late and for my first day.She started to pace until she watched a family walk up to her.They had the reddest hair she had ever seen.The lady that most of been the mother smiled at her, "What's wrong you seemed worried?" 

"I need to find platform 9 ¾ and there is no platform 9 ¾ and I am late," Ashley said not even looking up from her pacing. 

"Oh your going to Hogwarts, you knew?" asked the guy that was standing there, he looked about her age and very nice. 

"Yeah I am a 7th year transferred from Century School back in America . . . oh yeah my names Ashley," Ashley said looking up.She was very relieved that at least someone knew where she was going. 

"Hi," said the girl standing there, "I'm Ginny I'm a 6th year, and that's Ron he's in your year." 

The lady smiled at them, "Well you all better be off. . . Ashley do I know your parents from somewhere?" 

"Um . . . I wouldn't know ma'am I was adopted." 

"Oh I am sorry . . . I didn't mean." 

"It's ok I am used to it." 

The lady smiled at her again she had a very warm smile, "Ok you all will be late in you all go." 

Ashley watched Ginny jump into the space between platforms 9 and 10, and get like sucked in and she now understood, "Oh Ok I get it now." 

Ron smiled at her, "Ok good so you want to go first?" 

"Sure why not," she said jumping in to the space closing her eyes just in case she was going to hit the side of the wall. 

When she opened her eyes she was safe on the other side and a train was waiting there.There were a lot of people greeting others and just getting on the train.Ron came from the other side.He stumbled a little but stood up, "So why . . ." 

He didn't get to finish his sentence cause 2 kids walked up to them.They looked about there age.One was a guy tall and skinny with messed up black hair and the same sparkling green eyes as her; to girl was tall also with bushy brown hair and brown eyes she smiled a nice smile at Ashley and Ashley smiled back.Then Ashley noticed the guys scar, "Oh my god your like the Harry Potter!" 

Harry looked at her, "Yeah I am Harry Potter." 

"She transferred here from America she's in are year," Ron said. He smiled at Hermione, "How was your summer Hermione?" 

Hermione ignored Ron and turned to Ashley, "What house are you in?"

Ashley pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it, "House . . . well it says here Gryffindor." 

Harry smiled, "That's are house!" 

"Really that's cool," Ashley said looking around. 

Hermione and Harry looked at her funny but they didn't ask. 

Ashley looked at he train, "Shouldn't we be boarding the train now?" The train was starting up. 

They all ran to the train, and got in just in time. "Follow us," Harry said started walking. They all followed him. They got to a compartment were two people were all ready sitting two boys. 

"Hi Seamus, Hi Neville," Ron said sitting down. 

The two guys looked at her "Which one of you got a girl friend?" Seamus laughed. The two boys blushed "Good pick though," Seamus said. 

Ashley blushed. She had dark brown hair almost black. Her eyes were bright green. She had a weird mark in her left eye a blackish purplish color cloud. She had a perfect smile. She had two deep dimples. She was very slim, but had some good muscles. She had freckles over her nose and on her cheeks. 

"Neither of them," Ashley said sitting down in-between the two boys, "And you guys are?" 

Seamus smiled, "I am Seamus and this is my good buddy Neville." 

Ashley smiled back, "And I am Ashley Ashford here to make your lives so much brighter." 

The guys laughed and she looked up at Ron, Harry and Hermione who had sat down on the other side of the compartment. 

Ashley turned up her stereo and started singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down softly when a girl who was a little bit shorter then her with light brown hair and light brown eyes Ashley smiled at her and they did some sort of hand shake, "Hey girl what's up!" 

The new girl chuckled and sat down across from her next to Ron, "Nothing really been looking for you I can't believe they separated us I mean not even the same plane what a bummer." 

"Um . . . excuse me but who are you?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh Becka Ash's friend," Becka answered grabbing Ashley's ear phones and put them up, "Dude turn it up!" 

"No way to new girls in one day!" Seamus laughed, "Wait you both are in Gryffindor right?" 

"Of course," they both said in unison. 

"So why did you guys get transferred here?" Hermione asked. 

They both chuckled.Ashley laughed, "Well we are practical jokers." 

They both started to crack up and they did there little hand shake again."Do we want to know what you did?" asked Harry. 

They started to laugh even more Ashley shook her head. "Now give me back my head phones," Ashley said grabbing them and putting them on. 

After awhile 3 guys walked in.Ashley looked up to see two giant guys with a smaller guy in the middle Ashley chuckled it reminded her of those old mob videos her adoptive dad used to watch. 

The guy in the middle scowled at her, "What's with you?" 

Ashley looked at the guy holding in her laughter, man did he look familiar she thought, "Hey do I know you?" 

"Um no I don't think so . . ." he paused for a moment.Ashley could tell he felt it to, "So whop are you and why would you two girl be hanging out with Potter, Weasel, and Mud blood?" 

"Malfoy did anyone ask you!" Hermione shouted at him.

Ashley and Becka chuckled. "Now this reminds me of home," Becka said watching everyone throw insults at each other. 

"Oh yeah you think I should stop it?" Ashley said after Draco started insulting them too. 

"Yeah probably the best thing even though it was just getting good," Becka said leaning back in her chair. 

Ashley pointed her finger at Draco and he went flying.Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her Becka was sitting there laughing, "A perfect 10 great accuracy." 

Draco stood up, "Ashford! How did you do that? No wand or anything!" 

Ashley stopped laughing, "Oh cool it Draco nothing big just a little spell I learned." 

"Without a wand?" Draco asked. 

"Uh yeah," Ashley said turning up her Walkman. 

"Good bye Malfoy!" Harry shouted at him. 

"Fine Potter I am leaving," he said.He looked back and scowled at them and then left. 

"Ashley who exactly I mean how?"Ron asked stumbling over his words. 

"No one really I just you know have known how to do that for like forever," Ashley said hitting Becka who was still laughing. 

"Yea and she like can't teach me how I think it is like no fair.I will be able to though someday, and then you going down," said Becka hitting Ashley softly. 

"You do know that not using a wand for performing a spell and mostly a dark spell like you just cast is a sign of a dark master?" Hermione said obviously quoting from a book. 

"Yeah I know but . . ." Ashley started. 

Hermione interrupted, "There are no buts how long did you have to practice to be able to do such a powerful spell without the help of a wand?" 

"Practice?" Ashley asked in a confused voice. 

"Yes many dark lords took many years to learn and gain enough power to be able to do what you just did," Hermione said in a know it all voice. 

"Nope I don't practice and nope I ain't no dark lord either," Ashley said.She was getting a little scared with all this dark lord stuff. p

"Hey Hermione cut her some slack," Harry chuckled. 

Ashley smiled a thankful smile at him.Hermione blushed and sat back. 

"Hey Ash have you seen Meg?" 

"Meg oh Shi . . . oot I forgot about her," Ashley laughed. 

Just then a girl walked in she was about as tall as Ashley with brown hair in-between Ashley's and Becka and dark hazel eyes, "I don't find it funny Ash." 

"Oh Meg . . . Opps," Ashley said sitting up quickly.

"Yeah that's a big opps!" Meg said, "Hey boys can you 2 scoot over a little." 

Neville blushed, "Yeah."Neville pushed Seamus over so there was more then enough room for Megan.   
  


"Oh thanks Neville now she is in clear slapping rang," Ashley chuckled as Meg slapped her shoulder. 

Ron and Harry smiled at Meg."Hi I am . . .." 

"The Harry Potter nice to meet ya and this must be Ron and Hermione.Oh sorry I am a newspaper fanatic and well you guys are like in their well more then I have ever been," Meg chuckled. 

"Let me guess you're one of the practical jokers," Ron asked. 

Meg laughed and tall three of them did the weird handshake, "Of course I am!So did Ash show you her cool trick?" 

Hermione looked up, "Yes I believe she did." p

Just then the train came to a complete stop."Oh great we're here I just want to go to bed," Becka said pretending to yawn. 

"Well, you can't yet we have to go to the feast," Seamus said standing up and smiling at Becka. 

"Yes now your talking my language, FOOD!" Ashley said running out of the train. 

"Does she all ways have that much energy?" Seamus asked them. 

"Oh I think she's tired," Meg laughed. 

Hermione groaned, "Are you serious!" 

In about 15 minutes they were all seated in the great hall.Ashley was sitting next to Harry and Seamus and across from Becka and Meg.On the other side of Harry was Hermione and on the other side of Seamus was Ginny.Ron was sitting next to Becka and Neville was sitting next to Meg.

"Dude so what are they doing like now?" Ashley asked Harry as Professor McGongall got on stage. 

Harry took his eyes off the stage and looked at Ashley, "Oh they are sorting." 

"Oh like into houses right," Meg asked. 

"I really don't care where's the food?" 

"Hold on it's coming," Ron said. 

After the feast Ashley was fool she was walking with Becka, Meg, Harry, Hermione, and Ron back to the common room when a professor walked up to them, "Hello Ashley the headmaster wishes to talk to you." 

"Hello Professor McGongall," Hermione said. 

After Ashley left with McGongall Harry asked, "Hey why would Ash have to talk with Dumbledore?" 

"Well that acutely is why she is here she said that she had to come here to help him with something we are just here cause they allowed her to bring 3 friends," Becka said looking over at Meg with a mischievous smile. 

"I thought you guys said you are here because you got expelled because of being practical jokers," Hermione pointed out. 

"No all Ash said was that we are practical jokers," Becka laughed. 

"So what does she need to help Dumbledore with?" asked Ron. 

"She don't know."   
  


Back at Dumbledore's office Ashley shifted uneasily in her chair.Finally after 5 minutes, which seemed like an hour to Ashley Dumbledore walked in.He smiled at Ashley and Ashley smiled back, "Hello Ashley I haven't scene you in a very long while." 

"Yes it has been a while," Ashley said uneasily. 

"I bet you are wondering why I had you transferred, well you and your friends," he said with the sparkle in his eyes that Ashley found very enchanting about him. 

"Yeah it crossed my mind," Ashley answered anxiously. 

"Well, I need your help training one of my students I feel that he is in great danger with Voldemort," he said turning very serious all of a sudden. 

"Harry Potter?" Ashley blurted out. 

"Yes I thought you would know who." 

"But sir I do . . ." 

"Trust me Ashley me and Professor Lupin will help you train him.I really need you help." 

"Yes sir I will do my best." 

"Thank you Ashley that is all I ask of you I have also told all you teacher that you need advanced homework," He said his eyes shinning at her again. 

Ashley groaned, "Why thanks what a great godfather you are." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Time Goes By 

## Chapter Two

**It Begins **

Ashley tossed in her sleep.She was having the same dream she all ways had late at night.She and her twin brother Tom, whom she left in America, were about 1 or 2 in the dream.She just stood there watching. The dream all ways began in a dreary dark old house.There are tons of people running around.Her and Tom are at who Ashley has assumed to be there fathers feet playing with wands while the man reads them some advance magic books.Then the dream turns all the way around and now they are about 2 or 3 and watching as the man walks into a house.He tells them to stay there and how much he loves them and then he walks into the house.Then everything turns green and she hears yelling, screaming and crying. P

Ashley woke up short of breath.She looked around she was in her room Becka almost falling off her bed probably dreaming of guys and Megan hugging her pillow in her sleep.Ashley listened to Hermione saying some kind of spell in her sleep.Ashley almost fell of her bed laughing when she heard Hermione say Harry's name. After playing a couple games of wizard chess by herself she finally got back to sleep.

She was awaken by someone shaking her Ashley reached under her and throw her pillow at who ever it was, "Just 5 more minutes. . . Mommy."

"I'm not your mom and I am not even close to your mommy now get your lazy ass up," Meg said throwing the pillow back at her.

Ashley rolled over.She looked at Meg for a minute and jumped up and pinched herself. "Oh my god it wasn't a nightmare it is you. . . god noooooooooooooo!" Ashley said trying to hold in her laughter.Ashley got up and started to brush her hair. 

Becka who was up and looking through her clothes to find a black robe fell over laughing.Meg picked up the pillow and whacked Ashley hard.Ashley fell over onto her bed laughing her comb still in her hair.Even Hermione started to laugh.They only stopped because someone knocked on their door.Hermione ran and answered it."Hey Harry, Ron what are you two doing here?" 

"We were worried you have never been late before did you notice the time?" Harry said with a worried look on his face.It eased when she answered the door; he looked inside to see Ashley, Meg, and Becka hitting each other with pillows. 

Hermione looked at her watch, "No no no we are late come on you 3 let's go!"Hermione ran down the stairs. 

Ashley, Becka, and Meg put down there pillows and ran after her.Ron and Harry followed them.

They all sat down with their breakfasts at the Gryffindor Table."Hey Ash there is that pale looking guy," Becka said pointing to Draco, "You know he is like just your type."Becka started to laugh and so did Meg.

"MALFOY! Never," said Harry looking over at him, "You can do better." 

Ashley chuckled, "I don't know I like bad boys."

"Bad boys doesn't necessarily mean huge jerks who think only of themselves and well how would you say it a total loser," Harry argued. 

Draco turned his head and listened to what Harry said after Harry finished Draco turned around and walked with his proud long strides (which Ashley thought were so cute) over to the table right behind Harry facing Ashley, "I heard my name Potter." 

Ashley smiled a flirtatious smile at him, "Hi Draco." 

Draco looked at her for a minute then back to Harry, "What's your problem Potter? Jealous cause I hang out. . ." 

That is all Ashley really heard well had the intention span to listen to.She started eating a candy bar.She looked up at were Harry and Draco were still fighting. "Hey Draco want a granola bar I would eat it but I am on a strict diet of well junk food junk food oh yeah and junk food."Ashley handed him the bar. 

Draco gave her a questionable look and took a bite, "Um thanks Ashford." 

"Good bye Malfoy!" Harry said sitting down obviously annoyed. 

Draco walked away without another word.Everyone gave Ashley the same questionable look as Draco as she ate, "What I don't know I just gave him some nasty healthy food god." 

"Yeah but it was Draco Malfoy!" said Ron with disgust.

"Oh my god no was it," Ashley said sarcastically. 

"So Harry what are we supposed to do about the team we need a keeper and a chaser in a week," Ron said after rolling his eyes at Ashley. 

Becka looked from where she was reading over Meg's shoulder, "Like no way me and Ash are like the best I play like wicked chaser and Ash rocks at keeper!" 

After agreeing to play for the Gryffindor team Ashley ran off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.Ashley had never liked that class she passed it with honors like all of her other classes but it was something about it that she just didn't like.She walked down the hallway with Hermione, Harry, and Ron.Becka and Meg had Transfiguration.Ashley walked silently as she listened to Harry tell them, "Lupin is back I talked with him last night he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again."Harry and everyone else seemed overjoyed about this. 

"Hey Ashley what exactly were you learning in Century about this?" Hermione asked her. 

"Us well I got some special work to do I think the rest of the class was learning about Goblins and there bite," Ashley answered attempting a smile as she walked into the classroom.  
  


"Special work you have to tell me more about it later," Hermione said.Hermione and Ashley sat next to each other and Harry and Ron did. 

Lupin walked in.He set his stuff down on his desk.When he looked up he spotted Ashley he gave Ashley a very surprised look.Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Did you notice that?" 

Ashley looked up where she was writing Ashley Malfoy all over her folder, "What huh notice what?"

"Oh stop it you are going to make me sick," Hermione said looking at what she was writing.

Ashley took out an eraser and started to erase it, "Fine be that way acutely I think it didn't sounded that good anyways."

Lupin had all ready started teaching.Everything he said Ashley all ready knew so she sort of just sat there and doodled all over her folder.When class was almost over Ashley had probably drawn over 100 doodles over her folder.Hey she thought not bad brightens it up a little next class, remember to bring markers or something.

"Ms. Ashford," Ashley heard Lupin say.She looked up quickly, "I need to see you after class."

After class Ashley walked up to Lupin's desk Harry, Ron and Hermione promised to wait for her outside of the classroom, "If this is about not paying attention hey I swear my homework will be neat and totally correct."

Lupin tried to hide a smile, "I've read your file I am sure it will be oh yes and here is your homework Dumbledore said the you need special advanced homework . . . but that is not why I needed to talk to you it is about Harry's training we will begin tonight around midnight remember not a word to anyone."Lupin handed Ashley 3 sheets of paper. 

Ashley nodded, "Yeah no prob. about the homework."

"No you aren't getting out of it," he said smiling this time.

Ashley walked out of the class and was immediately joined by Ron, Hermione, Harry, Becka and Meg."Dude tell us why in the hell are the teachers are so interested in you?" Becka asked.

Ashley smiled and in a casual voice answered, "Cause I am the special one of course."

"Yea yeah and I am the 'un-special' one," Becka said pretending to pout.

"Awe poor Becka," Meg started to laugh.

"Are you three all ways mean to each other?" Hermione asked looking up from where she was reading a book.

"Yeah of course what is the fun of being nice to each other?" Meg chuckled as they walked.

"Great are next class is potions," Ron said as they started down into the dungeons.

"What potions is my favorite class," Ashley said.

"It won't be anymore we have Snape he is well Snape mean nasty and he hates Gryffindors," said Hermione putting away her book.

"Great there goes my favorite class," said Becka rolling her eyes.

"Any cute guys in the class?" Meg asked absent mindly.

"Draco!" Ashley squealed as she ran up to him, "Hey what's up!"

Draco turned around.He gave Ashley a quizzical look.Ashley noticed his pale face had a little more color in it then usual, "What do you want Ashford?"

Ashley gave him another flirtatious smile, "So what you doing?"

"Um what's it to you Ashford," he said and with that he walked away.

"Oh shucks I will have to work harder on him," Ashley said smiling as she rejoined her group, "but isn't he so cute when he gets mad?"

Everyone even Hermione rolled their eyes at Ashley."Please I never thought I would say this but man you can do better,"  
Meg laughed.

Becka nodded holding in her laughter, "Yeah I mean come on I mean even you I mean there are all ways blind guys."With that they both cracked up in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want when I get a boyfriend and you two are desperate old maids then who will be laughing huh, huh," Ashley said but in the end she ended up laughing also.Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at them weirdly as they entered the potions room.

Ashley smiled as they passed Draco, "Hey Draco can I sit by you?"He sneered at her and Ashley giggled, "Oh that is so cute."

"Oh come on Draco all she wants to do is sit in your lap what's so wrong with that," Becka giggled.

Meg and Becka did their handshake and Ashley turned around to face them turning bright red, "Hey guys let's go, bye Draco think about it."

Draco turned bright red as they walked over to the Gryffindor side of the classroom.Ashley took a seat next to Hermione.

Becka and Meg sat next to each other and of course Harry and Ron sat next to each other.

"You will have to go sit next to some one else if you are going to make me sick writing Draco's name over everything," Hermione said grinning.

Ashley grinned back, "Hey if I get what I want you won't have to be sitting next to me."Ashley looked over at Draco who was discussing something with those two big brainless losers Ashley thought.She turned back to Hermione; "Look he is probably talking about me right now."

"Yeah right," Hermione said as Snape walked into the door.He glared a death stare at the Gryffindors before he sat down at his desk.

"5 points from Gryffindor because of Ms. Grangers and." he paused and looked at Ashley, "Oh never mind let's begin class."

Ashley rolled her eyes she was tired of all these teachers treating her different she wanted to be just like everyone else, and all this extra homework was not helping her chances with Draco she thought.She smiled at the thought of Draco.I wonder why I all ways fall for the jerks she thought and the rebels.She was sitting there thinking about how Draco would look like with an earring and a tattoo with her name on it. 

She was smiling at the thought when she looked up to Snape standing there.She smiled at him.Becka and Meg were sitting at their desks cracking up but trying to muffle their laughter with their hands, "Ms. Ashford do you have a problem with staring endlessly into thin air?" Snape said with an evil grin, "Please Ms. Ashford pay attention I will not take points off of Gryffindor this time."

Ashley smiled at him pleasantly, "Thanks dude."

"Dude?" he said shaking his head as he walked back up to his desk.Ashley looked around the Gryffindors were looking at here mouths open except for Becka and Meg who were dying of laughter falling over onto each other.The Slytherins on the other hand were all looking at Snape mouths open except Draco who was looking at her which gave Ashley first a chill refreshing feeling inside then a pleasantly warm feeling like sleeping in on Saturday."Did I say sit there get to work? 5 points from both houses," said Snape looking at some paper work at his desk.

Ashley sat at dinner looking at her food she wasn't that hungry she had to write a letter home she thought to tell her brother Tom about everything that had happened.She and Tom were pretty much their only family.Her twin brother and her had been left at the Ashford's doorstep as babies.Ashley sat thinking about what her real last name might be.Then her mind slipped to what she had to do tonight.Training she thought why would she need to help Harry Potter, Harry Potter who destroyed Voldemort.What could she teacher him.She twisted the ring that fit her thumb.It was a large ring given to her in an anonymous gift when she was about 10.She treasured it in her head making stories about who could of given it to her.

She was awaken from her thought as someone put their fork on her plate.Ashley stabbed her fork into her piece of cake before Becka could take it.Becka sat back in her chair and pouted, "But you weren't eating it and I am SO Hungary!"

Ashley gave her a taunting smile, "Awe poor Becka boo hoo." Ashley was to busy taunting Becka to notice Meg take her cake.Ashley only noticed when Becka started to laugh, "Oh my god you loser." Ashley said as she watched Meg eat her cake.

"What do you mean you can't hold practice today!" Ashley listened as the 6th year beater Ana and 5th year chaser Ewa wined at Harry.

"Yes exactly what I said I can not have practice tonight unless you want to have practice with out me I have something very important to do," Harry said looking solemnly down at his food.

The girl obviously not enjoying that idea stomped off whispering to each other.Ashley ignored it she knew Harry had more things to worry about.Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin Table where Draco sat, "Let's go talk to Draco!"

Both girls started to laugh."Awe Ashley Lynn got a crush!" Becka said loudly enough so that all the Gryffindors could hear it.Almost the entire table looked at Ashley except Hermione whose head was in a book.She finally looked up. "Ashley Lynn?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

Ashley laughed, "Come on Rebecca Ann." Ashley grabbed Becka's hand as all the Gryffindors gazes turned to Becka.Meg got up and followed.The 3 girls giggled the whole way to the Slytherins table, which was on the far side of the Great Hall.Which was probably a good thing Ashley thought since if they were close to each other they would all kill each other.

All three of them stood behind Draco as he ate his dinner.Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting on the opposite side of the table looked at them suspiciously well what ever look Ashley couldn't really tell with there faces.Finally noticed what half of his table all ready had and turned around, "Ashford! What are you doing here?"

"Awe I thought you would of missed me," Ashley said giggling

"Ashford what are you trying to pull?

Ashley gave him a grin, "Nothing."

"Ashford do you have some sort of mental illness or something?" Draco said looking at her with a half smile and half sneer.

Ashley leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which sent his whole table and the Gryffindors who were watching well generally the whole Great Hall into an uproar of laughter, except the Slytherin girls who looked like they were all going to jump Ashley.Draco's face became the brightest red Ashley had ever scene, it was a cute color on him not to self she thought get him a red robe. "Bye Draco Malfoy," she said giving him a flirtatious smile as she, Becka and Meg, walked almost skipped back to the common room.

Ashley walked silently out of the common room.Rubbing her eyes she did a quick sleepless spell and started towards the Forbidden Forest.When she got to the edge right next to the Care of Magical Creatures teachers little cabin it looked cozy she thought.She saw Lupin, Dumbledore and Snape standing there with Harry.Harry was looking down at the ground his black hair more messy then usual and his usual tall proud stance were slouched.

Ashley nodded at her teachers.Harry looked at her his eyes looked so helpless she thought and it hit her he was scared.She gave him a hug and whispered, "Hey dude stick in there, and I am here for you."

"OK Harry I we will only be overseeing," he said his eyes twinkling, "Ashley will be teaching you," he gave Ashley one of his mysterious smiles and his eyes twinkled more then ever at her and she couldn't help but smile and nod at him. 

"Ashley I know we know that you know dark magic and are scared to use it, but you have to teach Harry it," Lupin said standing there with almost the same stance as Harry.Ashley nodded at him too.

It seemed that was all she could do Dark Arts teach some one it.It almost ruined her life. Why should she teach someone else something so powerful and evil? Would Albus do anything . . . Ashley didn't want to think anymore-just do what you were told she scolded herself.

Ashley reached in her pocket and Dumbledore shook his head and she understood what he met she pointed her finger at a huge tree a green light shot out and the tree fell down.Harry stood there and watched he nodded he took out his wand and tried doing the same spell but could not cut anything down.

The teachers stood watching until late into the night, as did the figure in the shadows.


End file.
